More Than Just Portal Masters
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Portal Masters prove they're more than just their titles when Kaos goes after an ancient relic in the Vault Of The Ancients and in doing so, they gain a power higher than their Skyelementals. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula belong to robotman25. Gin belongs to Guestspirit. I only own Rachel, Amelia, Crystal, Speedlight, Slate, and Autumn. **

**A/N: This story was not only requested by antaurilover685, one of my best friends, but was also inspired by the Skylanders Comic "Rift Into Overdrive", which belongs to IDW Publishing. :)**

* * *

**More Than Just Portal Masters**

Rachel, Kairi, and Blaze were laying under one of the large trees in the courtyard of Skylanders Academy, watching with amusement as Thumpback tried to get to Autumn, who was on his back and trying to keep from getting caught, Bouncer held Speedlight up into the air as the little one wanted to play 'airplane', and Spellslamzer was on his back on the ground, laughing as three giggling little girls and a baby tried to 'pin' him down, though the adults could see he was playing along, letting the girls have their 'victory'.

Rachel chuckled. "Life certainly has been an adventure," she said to her friends. "Us becoming Portal Masters and friends, and then finding our true loves, and having kids."

"Thumpy and I are thinking about having a child sometime," Kairi admitted. "Though we were thinking we might adopt first."

"That's a great idea, Kairi," Blaze said with a smile.

A moment later, he felt hands over his eyes. "Hello," a sweet voice cooed.

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master smiled. "Well, well, who could this be?" He asked.

Rachel and Kairi failed to suppress their giggles as they saw it was Roller Brawl who had snuck up behind Blaze. Rachel suddenly felt a hand over over her eyes and she giggled. Kairi felt someone do the same to her and she smiled.

"It seems we are 'caught'," the Water Portal Master said jokingly.

"Indeed," The Tech Portal Master said, playing along. "But I wonder who are our captors?"

"Perhaps one that you have stolen the heart of, my lovely proton?" A familiar voice said in her ear.

"A good friend perhaps?" A familiar voice said in Kairi's ear.

"Or someone looking for a kiss, my flaming fire?" Came the sweet voice again in Blaze's ear.

All three Portal Masters chuckled. "Hello, Magna Charge," Rachel said, turning to face the Ultron she had fallen for.

Kairi turned, smiling as she saw it was Snap Shot that had snuck up on her. "Snap Shot! You're back!" She said, hugging him happily. "How was the mission?"

"It went well," he said with a smile.

Blaze turned to smile at his wife and pulled her into a hug. "Come here, my beautiful rose," he said, kissing her, making her giggle as she returned the kiss.

Moments later, they were startled by the sound of running feet that shook the Earth and they turned to find the Giants running towards them and right behind them were the Superchargers. Before anyone could ask, Master Eon appeared and he looked worried. "Portal Masters, Kaos has found another relic in the Vault Of The Ancients," he said gravely.

Rachel gasped. "The Dark Rift Engine?" She asked in horror, recalling that after Skylands had been saved from the Skyeater, the Dark Rift Engine was put back in the vault and the Watch Wraiths put up many security measures to guard it well.

"No," Master Eon said. "It's something else, though I am not sure what. I sensed a powerful energy ripple come from there and Pluck informed me that Kaos was there."

Blaze stood up. "That's not good," he said.

Kairi nodded in agreement. "When do we leave?" She asked, ready to go.

"As soon as you call the others and all of you team up with your Supercharger partners," Master Eon said.

Rachel quickly sent a text to all her friends and looked over at where Thumpback, Bouncer, and Spellslamzer were. Crystal, seeing her sister's face, knew there was trouble. "Something's wrong," she said and ran over to her sister.

Once they were told of the news, the two giant Skylanders and giant Spell Punk agreed to watch over Blaze's and Rachel's children. "Go stop Kaos from using something that might be too powerful for him," said Thumpback before giving Kairi a kiss. "Stay safe, my lovely mermaid."

"I will," she promised.

Roller Brawl nodded to Blaze. "I'm coming with you," she said, her outfit changing at once to her Supercharger outfit.

Spitfire, Fiesta, and Splat pulled up, going up to their Portal Masters just as the rest of the Portal Masters arrived with their Supercharger partners. "So Kaos thought to get his hands on something else? Surprise, surprise," said one of the other female Portal Masters.

"He'll never learn," said Amelia as she came up with Astroblast beside her.

"We better get going," Blaze said.

"Knowing Kaos, he'll have armies," one of the other male Portal Masters said.

"Then we'll be on guard for anything," said another female Portal Master.

"You bet we will!" Came Gin's voice as he and Stormblade landed in the Sky Slicer.

Rachel nodded and looked at Master Eon. "We're ready," she said.

"Be careful, all of you," the guardian of Skylands said and raised his hands, teleporting the thirteen Portal Masters and their Supercharger partners to the Vault Of The Ancients.

* * *

When they arrived, Pluck was waiting for them, looking relieved they had arrived. "Thank goodness," he said. "I was worried Master Eon wouldn't receive our distress call in time."

"Where is Kaos?" Crystal asked.

"Deep in the vault," the Watch Wraith said. "Come, I will guide you to him."

It wasn't long before they entered the vault and became on guard. "This place is spooky, even with the lights," Amelia said, forming a ball of light in her hands to provide some more light.

"No joke," Kairi said in agreement.

It was true. The Vault Of The Ancients was not for the faint of heart as it was a place filled with powerful objects that could mean serious trouble if unleashed. "Pluck, what exactly is Kaos after?" Rachel asked, holding Fiesta's hand. "Master Eon said he couldn't quite see what it was."

"Something that is too powerful for Kaos," he said. "It would overrun his power and create a shockwave that could destroy half of Skylands."

Crystal moved closer to Spitfire, who picked her up. "I don't like the sound of that," she admitted.

"Believe me, kid, the feeling's mutual," the Fire Supercharger said.

It was quiet for a bit longer before Pluck stopped. "He is there, deep in that cavern," he said, pointing to what looked to be a deep well in the floor. A spiral staircase that looked like it could break at any time led down deep. "'Be careful, friends."

Blaze looked worried. "This is going to be dangerous," he said, sensing that a wrong move could make them all fall and get injured or worse.

Kairi gave it some thought. "What if we were tied together and walked down the stairs single file?" She suggested.

"That's a good idea," Splat said.

Amelia looked at Crystal. "Do you think you can make a strong vine for all of us?" She asked.

"I'll try," the seven-year-old said, taking a deep breath and using her powers to form a strong vine. Rachel used her telekinesis and move the vine and tie them all together while Blaze made sure it would hold.

"Okay," he said. "Be prepared for anything."

He pulled out his swords, Kairi pulled out her Undersea Bow, Crystal pulled out her bazooka, Amelia pulled out her Sentinel Staff, and Rachel pulled out her shuriken. Looking around, the blonde-haired girl noticed the other Portal Masters doing the same. Gin stood near Rachel and he looked around.

"Does it seem too quiet to you?" He asked.

She looked up. "Now that you mention it, yes," she said. "This vault is way too quiet right now."

They descended down the stairs, stepping carefully and as one, like a giant centipede. Blaze suddenly felt his foot hit a flat surface just moments later and looked down, soon seeing why. "A perception trick," he said. "Clever."

The others came down. "A trick to confuse trespassers?" Gin asked.

Crystal noticed the floor had tiles in one section and it looked like a puzzle. She went over and was surprised to see the piece move when she got closer. "A puzzle?" She asked.

They moved closer, seeing the pieces move too. Kairi nodded, getting an idea. "Form a circle and come towards each other," she said.

Doing as she suggested, they saw the puzzle, which was a blue circle with smaller circles in it, come together and open a door to the side. Cackling that they recognized all too well came from the door and they quickly moved in, seeing Kaos a moment before they were struck by something powerful. "A power flash!" Amelia cried out, recognizing the attack as one she used occasionally.

But no one responded as moments later, they all passed out.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Gin. Wake up," came Stormblade's voice as he lifted his head, but found himself trapped. The others woke up and found themselves in a similar trap. It looked like they were trapped on cement tables with cement handcuffs.

"Well, didn't expect this," Rachel said.

"Don't struggle," Fiesta cautioned. "The handcuffs are a rock-like substance and can hurt you."

Laughter reached them and they looked up to see Kaos was there and he was looking mighty pleased. "Foolish, Poser Masters! You didn't have a shield up to protect you, did you? Unlike me, Kaos!"

Splat groaned. "Someone shut him up, please?" She asked.

"Gladly, except I'm stuck," Crystal said, which was true for them all. They couldn't reach their weapons, but just then, Blaze managed to call up some laughing skulls, which got to work on smashing into the cement to free them all.

"Awesome!" Kairi said happily. "Thanks, Blaze!"

"Anytime," he said as they stood and faced Kaos, who looked a little less sure now before smirking.

"You still think you can stop me?" He asked. "You and your pathetic Skylosers?"

"We've done it before!" Crystal said.

"And we'll do it again," Amelia said firmly.

Gin happened to glance up and saw something that looked familiar, but at the same time different. "Guys? Isn't that the Dark Rift Engine?" He asked.

They looked up and looked surprised. Blaze narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No, but...it's something with equal power," he said. "I can feel it."

Amelia felt her body start tingling and was curious. "Whatever it is...I feel...different," she said.

Astroblast shuddered slightly. "Me too," he said. "It feels like...something is trying to tap into my light energy."

Rachel looked at them and at whatever the thing in front of them was. "Could that be the cause of it?" She asked.

"Possibly," Kairi answered.

Crystal spotted some drow coming their way. "Look out! Drow!" She cried out.

And not just any drow. It was very powerful drow. "Portal Masters! Power up!" Rachel called out.

The Superchargers watched as their Portal Masters powered up to their Imaginator powers, landing with their weapons ready in their hands. Kaos smirked again. "You'll have to do better than that," he said as he called up some Traptanium swords.

Everyone dodged fast, firing attacks where they could, but it seemed the evil Portal Master was prepared and had a shield up, blocking all attacks. "Our attacks aren't getting through!" Blaze said, gripping his swords.

"We might have to go higher!" Gin said.

"Can we?" Kairi asked.

"Yes!" Crystal called out.

"Do so, Portal Masters!" Roller Brawl cried out as she just barely dodged a hit from Kaos.

Rachel nodded. "Portal Masters, go all the way!" She called out.

Kaos now looked a bit less sure as thirteen Portal Masters with the greatest power of all now faced him, ready to take him on with their Supercharger partners at their sides. Blaze put an arm around Roller and looked at her. "Ready to knock baldy down a peg?" He asked.

She grinned. "You know it," she said.

Amelia looked at Astroblast and held out her hand. Smiling, he took her hand and nodded. "Let's show this creep what we're made of," he said.

Spitfire let Crystal climb up on his back while Stormblade and Gin took to the sky. Kairi and Splat were ready nearby with the Water Portal Master swimming in the lake that surrounding the object Kaos was after. She gazed at it closely. "What could it be?" She asked Splat.

"I don't know," the faun said. "But if Kaos is after it, I think we can safely bet that it's powerful."

Rachel looked at Fiesta, who twirled his horn. "Looks like Kaos might have bit off more than he could chew," the skeleton said.

"Maybe," the girl said. "But I've got a bad feeling Kaos has got something nasty up his sleeve."

"Why, I'm hurt you think that," Kaos said mockingly.

Right before the floor transformed into an electric trap that shocked them all. Screams filled the room as the humans and Skylanders were shocked before Kaos trapped the Skylanders in an imaginite prison. They tried to break free, but the imaginite was too strong for their weapons to break.

"Roller!" Blaze cried out.

"Blaze!" She cried out as Kaos pulled her out of the prison and wrapped elemental chains around her, smirking the whole time.

Angry, Blaze forced himself to get up as did the other Portal Masters. Kairi tried to use her healing voice, but couldn't do more than hum. "I'm sorry, guys," she said, her voice a bit raspy.

"Save your strength, Kairi," Amelia said gently.

"We need to give oyster breath a spanking, and now!" Crystal cried out, using her favorite nickname for Kaos, who glared at her.

"She's right!" Gin said. "Let's give it all we got!"

"Because we're not just Portal Masters," Rachel said. "We're protectors of Skylands and all who live here!"

Their hands glowed with their Skyelementals before they charged, willing to protect their partners and all of Skylands.

Kaos laughed. "FOOLS!" He said, bringing down a powerful fist that connected to the ground just as the Portal Masters launched their attack. The combining shockwave hit the humans hard, making them fly upwards before they began falling down to the floor.

"Gin!" Stormblade screamed.

"Crystal!" Spitfire cried out.

"Amelia!" Astroblast yelled in horror.

"Blaze!" Roller Brawl screamed, tears running down her face.

"Rachel!" Fiesta called out.

As the other Superchargers screamed out their partners' names, the object Kaos was after suddenly lit up and beams of light shot out, catching the thirteen Portal Masters and stopping their fall. Pluck appeared and he looked surprised before smiling. "You did it, Portal Masters!" He said happily.

The humans were barely conscious at this point, but Kairi managed to say two words. "Did...what?" She asked.

"You have proven yourselves to the Light Rift Engine and have activated it," the Watch Wraith said. "And now, it's going to help you."

Kaos, who had been blinded by the bright light, tried to see what was happening, but couldn't. Pluck smiled again and raised both his hands. "Light Rift Engine, these Portal Masters have proven themselves willing to put their lives on the line and make a sacrifice for the greater good," he said. "They are willing to keep Skylands and their friends safe."

"_Yes," _a voice said and while it was deep, it had a whispery quality to it. _"I detect they are one with their elements they have chosen. I have waited for Portal Masters like them for many years." _

Blaze lifted his head a little. "So, it's sentient like the Dark Rift Engine?" He asked.

"Pluck did mention before that it seemed sentient," Rachel admitted, lifting her head slightly. "But...what's it doing?"

For the Light Rift Engine had begun glowing and the beams of light holding the Portal Masters became warmer. _"Portal Masters, become truly one with your elements," _the deep, whispery voice said. _"You are...worthy." _

A blue glow surrounded Kairi. "What's happening?" She asked in surprise.

Amelia saw she was glowing white. "I feel...like energy is flowing into me," she said.

"Same here," Blaze said as his body was bathed in a gray, red, and blue glow.

Gin noticed his body was glowing a light blue. "What is it?" He asked.

A green glow came from Crystal and she looked surprised. "I kinda feel like...we're upgrading to our Skyelementals," she admitted.

"But...we're already upgraded to Skyelemental," Rachel said as her body was surrounded by a golden glow.

"_Yes. And now you are to become stronger. Become...supercharged," t_he Light Rift Engine said.

"What?" The Superchargers asked in surprise, echoing the disbelief of their Portal Masters.

The glows around the Portal Masters grew brighter as energy flowed into them. "Whoa!" Amelia said.

"I feel...energized," Gin said in surprise.

"I do too," Blaze said. "It's like...we're being rejuvenated."

"I think we are," Rachel said. "I feel...stronger than I've ever felt before."

"Do you think...it'll be enough to stop Kaos?" Crystal asked.

"Let's hope so," Kairi said.

Just then, they were lowered to the ground and they felt...lighter. Looking at each other, they saw why.

Their bodies were now pure energy, strong and glowing with the same colors of the elements they represented. Pluck smiled. "Portal Masters, you now have the power of Supercharged Skyelementals granted to you by the Light Rift Engine," he said. "This power is the strongest power known in all Skylands, one of the powers of the Ancients."

"NOOOO!" Kaos roared. "That power is supposed to be mine!"

With that, he charged, but the Portal Masters held up their right hands and elemental symbols of the elements they represented flew out of their hands, striking Kaos hard and fast. Rachel smiled at this. "Portal Masters, give Kaos the boot!" She called out.

"With pleasure!" Gin said.

"Gladly!" Blaze said.

"You bet!" Crystal said.

"Right behind you!" Amelia said.

"Let's do it!" Kairi said.

As the others echoed the cheers, the Portal Masters charged, their fists all glowing brighter than the sun as they hit Kaos square in the chin, knocking him skyward and out of the Vault Of The Ancients before using their powers to break the imaginite prison surrounding their Supercharger partners. No sooner had they done so, the humans and Skylanders were all hugging each other with the Skylanders congratulating their Portal Masters.

Master Eon appeared and he looked pleased. Hugo, who came running up with Sharpfin, Cali, and Flynn, stopped in shock at seeing the Portal Masters' new forms. The other three stopped in shock too. "What in the seven seas?" Sharpfin asked in shock.

Master Eon smiled. "I hoped this would happen one day and now it has," he said.

"What is it, Master Eon?" Cali asked as Hugo trembled, a bit unsure.

"The Portal Masters have become Supercharged," the spirit said. "This power is called Supercharged Skyelemental. It is twice as powerful as their Skyelementals and makes them invulnerable to attacks."

The Portal Masters were surprised to hear this. "Really?" Rachel asked.

Master Eon nodded before seeing the Light Rift Engine break apart gently and he smiled again. "And now for a final gift for you, Portal Masters," he said, indicating to the powerful object. "Look."

They did and saw the relic, now in thirteen pieces, moving towards them. "What's going on?" Blaze asked.

"You each received items for when you gained your Portal Master, Imaginator, and Skyelemental powers, correct?" Pluck asked gently.

"Yes?" Gin said.

The Watch Wraith smiled at this and the Portal Masters caught on. "The Light Rift Engine is granting us something to help us activate our new powers?" Kairi asked.

"Looks like it," Rachel said.

"But if that's the case, why did the relic break apart?" Amelia asked.

"And why are those pieces coming towards us?" Crystal asked.

It was true and moments later, those pieces spun around them gently and shrunk a little, becoming circles around their waists that fit them snuggly, but comfortably as well. "They're belts!" Flynn cried out.

He was right. The metal loops became flexible so that they were like a strong leather and for each Portal Master, a belt buckle formed in the front of the belts, each one forming into the elemental sign or signs that each Portal Master represented. "Whoa," Rachel said in surprise.

"Didn't expect that," Blaze admitted.

The belts glowed. "Hey, look!" Kairi said.

"Our new powers are going inside the belts!" Amelia said.

"Just like our other objects contain our other powers," Gin said.

Crystal giggled. "It's so cool!" She said.

"So is this!" Came Kaos' voice and they turned just in time to get blasted by a strong shockwave, knocking them back and just as they were about to get up, they felt another shockwave hit them. "Here's a nap time spell for you!" He said.

The Portal Masters fell asleep, but their belt buckles glowed suddenly and blasted at Kaos, again throwing him skyward and away while the Superchargers ran up to their Portal Masters in worry. Master Eon quickly teleported them all to the med bay for some much-needed rest and recovery.

* * *

_Three house later..._

Rachel woke up, feeling something beside her and something holding her hand. Moving her head, she saw Speedlight and Autumn were sleeping on either side of her and Magna Charge was sleeping beside the bed, holding her hand in his own. "Magna?" She asked, noting her voice sounded scratchy.

He lifted his head and his green eye widened before he looked relieved. "My lovely proton," he said, giving her a kiss. She returned it and felt their children wake up.

"Mommy!" Autumn cried out, hugging her mother in relief.

"Mama!" Speedlight said, also hugging his mother.

Nearby, Blaze woke up to find his three daughters looking at him in worry and then relief that he was awake. "Daddy!" Flare cried out, hugging him.

"Dada!" Viola said, following her sister's lead.

Azula cooed happily and lay her head on her father's chest. Smiling, Blaze hugged his three daughters. "Hey, my little sparks," he said.

Roller Brawl, who had been sleeping beside him in a chair, woke up and tears of relief and happiness fell down her face. "Oh, Blaze," she said, going up to him and giving him a loving kiss, which he returned. "I'm so proud of you, my flaming fire."

Amelia woke up to find Doom Stone, Astroblast, and Slate beside her and hugged them. Gin woke up and found Stormblade at his side and she smiled, holding his hand, a slight blush on her face. "Hey, wind rider," she said with a smile. "You sure are full of surprises."

He chuckled as they watched Kairi wake up to Thumpback leaning over her and the whale was smiling.

"Thumpy," the Water Portal Master said.

"My lovely mermaid," he said, kissing her deeply. Splat, who was beside them, smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said to her Portal Master.

Crystal woke up then and saw Spellslamzer and Spitfire beside her. "Told you she would pull through," the giant Spell Punk said with a chuckle.

"I never doubted that," Spitfire said with a smile.

Fiesta came in with Master Eon and he smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living," the skeleton said jokingly.

Chuckles and good-natured groans came from the Portal Masters, who sat up as the guardian of Skylands gently cleared his throat. "Congratulations, Portal Masters," he said. "Once again, you have proven yourselves to be fine heroes. I am proud of you all."

Hugo smiled too. "You were all given a power that no one else has ever wielded, so use caution," he said gently. "Also, Pluck was about to tell you another part of your powers, but Kaos showed up and interrupted him."

"Another part of our powers?" Gin asked curiously.

Master Eon smiled. "Come outside," he said.

To everyone's surprise, there were vehicles in the courtyard and not just any vehicles. "These vehicles are yours," the guardian of Skylands said. "They can only be called upon when you have activated your Supercharged Skyelementals and will work like the Supercharger's vehicles when they are partnered with them."

"This is so cool!" Kairi said happily.

Blaze smiled before looking a bit curious. "But if we can only call them when we have activated our strongest power...?" He began.

"How will we know their powers and how to drive them?" Rachel finished.

Master Eon smiled. "You all have had practice driving your partners' vehicles, yes?" He asked.

"Yes?" Amelia said.

"That's how you'll know, along with your new powers giving you the instincts," he said, smiling again.

Crystal smiled. "Are we more than just Portal Masters now?" She asked.

"You bet we are," Gin said, smiling.

Rachel nodded. "We're protectors," she said, putting one hand out, her palm to the ground. The others came forward and stacked their hands over hers and each others. "Just as with all our powers, we will use our new powers wisely and for good."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Back in Kaos' lair..._

The evil Portal Master growled angrily. "They may have the power of the Light Rift Engine, but I will never be stopped!" He declared. "I will conquer Skylands one day, Glumshanks! You see if I don't!"

The troll just sighed as his master laughed evilly.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
